Take The Fall
by Apollo199199
Summary: Big brothers come in all shapes and sizes, but they all share the same core, they are protectors. Dean knows all this, he would do anything to protect Sam, but just how far will a big brother of the heavenly kind go to protect one of their own?


_**DISCLAIMER:**__** Do not own Supernatural, if I did, Cas would have never disappeared and my "two boys, an old drunk, and a fallen angel" would be standing together to take down the Leviathans and whatever else come their way!**_

**STORY TITLE:** Take The Fall

**STORY SUMMARY:** Big brothers come in all shapes and sizes, but they all share the same core, they are protectors. Dean knows all this, he would do anything to protect Sam, but just how far will a big brother of the heavenly kind go to protect one of their own?

**TIMELINE:** AU storyline set after the events of Season 7 Episode 7 "The Mentalists"

**NOTE: **This is the first story from my newest SPN fanfic series "Hurricane" which is set in the current Season 7 universe. You can see it as a fix-it story or a continuation of Season 7, but it's basically what I feel Season 7 should be. The title of this story comes from lyrics of the song "All The Way/4 U" by Poets of the Fall as I feel this song shows the theme of my story. This story has been rolling around in my head for a while since Season 7 began but now I finally felt like I've calmed down enough from everything that's happened to put this story into words. Hope you enjoy it. As with all my stories, I welcome comments, reviews, and critiques, but flames will be ignored so don't bother.

**Prologue Soundtrack:** "Illuminated" by Hurts

* * *

><p>"<em>Adversity is like a strong wind. It tears away from us all but the things that cannot be torn, so that we see ourselves as we really are."<em>

_**- Arthur Golden**_

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE: We Are All Illuminated<strong>

"Down! Close your eyes!"

Dean Winchester practically face-plants to the ground at those words, years of being trained to obey sharp quick commands from his father had pretty much drilled the instincts into him that he does it without question.

But even with his eyes clinched shut, Dean can feel the rise of energy and light as it fills the room, and seconds later, an eruption of a shriek too high pitched to be human makes Dean clamp his hands over his ears and wince in pain.

The moment doesn't last long though and when Dean opens his eyes, his blood runs cold at the image before him.

A smaller dark-haired figure clad in jeans and a black jacket is on his knees with a mental pipe protruding from his back while a taller blond-haired figure in a dark business suit with a sneer on his face stood over him, green eyes sparked with glee.

All Dean could think at that moment was they had failed, they were screwed, and the Leviathan is going to kill them all.

"Stupid little angel…" The Leviathan inhabiting the taller one chuckled as he pulled the pipe out, causing the smaller body to shudder and gasp before he kicked the smaller figure aside unceremoniously.

Dean's heart sank as he watched the body falling limp and still on the ground.

Unfortunately, the Leviathan's attention has now turned to Dean, "Well now…where were we Dean?"

The Leviathan took a step forward but that was all he was able to do before he screamed and Dean could hear the sound of skin burning. Then in the blink of an eye, the head was gone, leaving the body to fall to the ground like a rag-doll.

Dean had been so concentrated on the Leviathan that he had not even noticed the presence of three new people who had entered the room. Shocked green eyes finally lay upon Sheriff Jody Mills carrying a bloodied sword in one hand with Bobby and Sam behind her and each holding a bottle of borax.

"Dean?"

Sam's voice broke Dean out of his trance and the older Winchester spring into action, legs carrying him to the side of the limp still body of the angel who had just took a metal pipe through the chest.

Gently turning the body over, Dean's heart skipped a beat upon seeing the glassy unfocused blue eyes half opened. He was almost sure the angel is dead but then he could hear the short wheezing gasps so faint but still there.

"Why isn't he healing?"

Sam had knelt down beside Dean, concern colored his voice as he reached out and clamped his hand over the still bleeding wound where the pipe had gone in, causing the angel to shudder again.

"I don't know…I don't know…" Tapping the angel on the cheek, Dean called out, "Azrael? Wake up, come on!"

Dean knows his voice sounds shaky and panicked, but at this moment, he didn't really care, his mind is unable to wrap around the fact that Azrael, the Angel of Death, could possibly die in front of his eyes right now. It just sounds _wrong_.

"Let's get out of here first." Bobby, ever the practical man, spoke up, "We can worry about angel healing when we don't have Leviathans breathing down our necks. There could be more of them hiding around here."

Sharing a look with Sam, Dean knows Bobby's right, they have to get out, and then he can focus on the rest.

Without another thought, Dean reached down and pulled the angel into his arms, one arm under the neck and the other under the knee, and stood up, glad for the first time that Azrael's vessel is a teenage boy.

"Let's go"

Dean declared as they turned and moved out, practically racing to the exit so they won't waste any time that could allow more Leviathans to ambush them.

"The car's this way, parked it about two miles north…" Bobby informed him.

It's not that far, but Dean can't help hurrying up his steps because there's an angel bleeding and whimpering in pain, jostled with every step despite Dean doing his best to not make the ride bumpy.

"Stupid idiotic self-sacrificing angels…"

Dean muttered to himself as he pushed his legs to keep on moving, not sparing a glance behind because he knew Sam, Bobby, and Sheriff Mills were right behind him.

No, all his attention is currently focused on the limp bundle that he's carrying, to get him to safety, to get him help, because he wasn't about to have another dead angel on his conscience.

And most especially _not_ one who's gonna bleed to death in his very arms.

"You're not gonna die, you hear that…you're not getting off that easy…"

He won't let it happen, he just won't, simple as that.

But then again, since when has anything in Dean Winchester's ever been that simple.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

_Intrigued yet? Want to hear the whole story? Please review and you will find out more! I love reviews, I live off them so please review and review, you wouldn't want me to die of hunger would you?_


End file.
